


Home Game

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sandra to relax over the bi-weekly poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Game

It wasn’t often that Sandra Maldonado had bad ideas, but moving to a new apartment in the middle of being promoted was clearly one of them. Adjusting to her new responsibilities was taking more time than she’d anticipated and as a result getting her new place into something that was actually livable had ground to a complete halt.

She sighed as she turned yet another box around trying to remember which one she had put all her kitchen utensils in. She jumped as her phone started ringing, banging her head on another box as she stood up fully. Grumbling and rubbing her head she grabbed said phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sandra, can you open the door? My hands are full.”

“John? What are you doing here?”

“It’s Thursday! Don’t tell me you forgot about our tradition just because you’re one of the top dogs now.”

“John, this really isn’t a good time I’ve barely started unpacking.”

“Oh, come on! I picked up pizza with extra pepperoni.”

The phone was silent, but the apartment door flew open.

“I hate you, now get in here.”

John gladly did and they set about building a make shift table and chairs out of various unpacked items and boxes. Sandra had managed to fill her fridge with a few items including a couple bottles of beer and she grabbed them while John dealt the first hand. 

As they sat there with food and drink Sandra felt herself relaxing for the first time that week and was glad John had remembered their poker night tradition. 

“How’s Pelham?” she asked during the next hand.

“I hate him.”

Sandra rolled her eyes. “John, it’s been four days.”

“Yeah, yeah I know adjustment period be patient, but seriously, Sandra, the guy eats protein bars and drinks health shakes. How am I supposed to work with someone like that?” he asked, while grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Did you offer to take him out after work? Get to know him better?”

“No, he’s all on about his fiancé. So what’s it like being in the big leagues?” John asked to change the subject.

“The District Attorney spilled coffee on me today.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to invest in a black wardrobe, shows the stains less.”

The night flew by like that. By the end Sandra had won a few hands, John had too, and as he was getting ready to leave John tripped over a box and found her utensils.

“Thanks for that, John, and for everything.”

“Hey, anything for my old partner. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. “

She watched John head down the hall, and then closed the door with a smile.

The End


End file.
